1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices and more particularly to an electromagnetic miniature relay.
2. Prior Art
This invention is directed to electromagnetic miniature relays of the type which have a coil body consisting of at least two parts which cooperate to define a switching space enclosed by the parts with the switching space containing the contact making components of the relay and, further, where a main one of the body parts primarily forms at least one switching chamber which may be closed by means of a covering body part and carries the magnet system and contact elements.
In a known relay of this type (as for example that shown in British Pat. No. 1,456,861 and German Auslegeschrift No. 2,318,812) the contact elements, i.e. contact terminal carrying springs and stationary counter contact carrying members, are firmly embedded into one portion of the coil body in an integral fashion. That is, in the known relays the contact elements are injected or otherwise impressed into the material of the coil body part during the production of the coil body part, generally by means of an injection molding process. This type of construction necessitates a high production cost since unlike the coil winding terminals, the contact terminal carrying elements must be precisely positioned. Further, production of a component of this type where the contact elements are injected is complicated by the fact that the contact springs must first be welded to the terminal pins therefore. This necessitates both special equipment and expensive assembly procedures.